2007–08 Tampa Bay Lightning season
The 2007–08 Tampa Bay Lightning season began October 4, 2007. It is the Tampa Bay Lightning's 15th season in the National Hockey League. The Lightning introduced a new logo design prior to the start of the season. The new, "modernized" logo is similar to the team's original logo, with the edges on the lightning bolt, and the text looking "sharper". The wordmark "Lightning" has been dropped from the logo. It is the first change to the team's primary logo in its 15-year history and coincides with the launch of the Rbk Edge jersey design, introduced league wide.LIGHTNING UNVEIL MODERNIZED LOGO & JERSEYS, Tampa Bay Lightning Hockey Club, August 25, 2007 The Lighting also announced that the team, along with the St. Pete Times Forum had been tentatively sold to a group represented by former Columbus coach and general manager Doug MacLean.http://www.tsn.ca/nhl/news_story/?ID=215627&hubname=nhl, TSN.ca, August 7, 2007 The deal was terminated in mid-November after the group, called Absolute Hockey Enterprises began to fight amongst itself, leading to lawsuits being filed.Erlendsson, Erik, Purchase Of Bolts Fizzles; Group Sues Key Investor, TBO.com, November 26, 2007 The team, in announcing the cancellation of the sale, expressed in a November 27 release that it hoped the deal could be resurrected.PALACE SPORTS & ENTERTAINMENT STATEMENT REGARDING PENDING SALE OF THE TAMPA BAY LIGHTNING , Tampa Bay Lightning Hockey Club, November 27, 2007 Forwards Vincent Lecavalier and Martin St. Louis were selected to represent the Lightning, and the Eastern Conference, at the 2008 All-Star Game in Atlanta, Georgia.2008 Eastern Conference All-Stars, NHL.com For the time since the 2001-02 NHL season, the Tampa Bay Lightning missed the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log October Record: 5–5–1; home: 5–0–1; road: 0–5–0. November Record: 5–8–1; home: 3–3–0; road: 2–5–1. December Record: 5–8–1; home: 4–5–1; road: 1–3–0. January Record: 6–5–2; home: 2–4–0; road: 4–1–2. February Record: 5–5–2; home: 2–4–0; road: 3–1–2. March Record: 5–8–2; home: 4–2–1; road: 1–6–1. April Record: 0–3–0; home: 0–0–0; road: 0–3–0. Playoffs The Lightning failed to qualify for the playoffs. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions The Lightning have been involved in the following transactions during the 2007–08 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Tampa's picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio.2007 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com The Lightning do not have a first round pick, having dealt the 16th overall selection to the Anaheim Ducks. Farm teams American Hockey League Norfolk Admirals Norfolk,VA East Coast Hockey League Mississippi Sea Wolves Biloxi, Mississippi Roster See also *2007–08 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Tampa Bay Lightning player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Tampa Bay Lightning game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Tampa Bay Lightning seasons Category:2007 in hockey Category:2008 in hockey